


You Can't Hide

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Gen, Humour, Pets, fluff n stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 7 - Betrayal</p><p>---</p><p>Rex leads Abby to a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Hide

Rex flew from perch to perch in the flat, never letting Abby get close enough to catch him. She couldn't figure out why the damn lizard kept flying away--he was normally happy to see her come home.

She finally caught up with him under Connor's bed, where he seemed perfectly happy to let her grab him. As she did so, though, she couldn't help but notice the periodicals tucked between the slats and the mattress...

Connor came home to find Abby waiting--fuming--on the couch, a stack of incriminating magazines next to her, and Rex on her shoulder. He groaned.

"Thanks a lot, mate."


End file.
